The Witch's House APH Fanmade
by Veronikikii
Summary: Silesia, Prusia y Rumanía van a visitar a su amiga Lesoto, la cual está muy enferma y su estado empeora por momentos. Rumanía permanece a su lado separándose de los otros dos, y ellos buscan una manera de llegar a la habitación de Lesoto. Ya que ellos no podían usar magia para ir de un tirón. Aunque... Un secreto se oculta tras todo esto, tal vez... Un plan, un traicionero plan...


¡Yay! Supongo que muchos conocen este juego.. "The witch's house", oficialmente llamado "Majo no Ie". La historia realmente me da mucho traumita, pero aún así me estoy atreviendo a jugar el juego. (De seguro por el miedo no lo terminaré xD) Y bueno, tengo una amiga que no lo puede jugar en su pc porque es la laptop de clases y que más. No inventen es una porquería de laptop y no se puede poner nada. -w- Así que bueno, ella es super perezosa así que no creo que se vea todo el juego ya sea en otro gameplay que no sea el mio asi que mejor se lo escribo asi lee algo y eso es bueno no? xD Pues bueno Aurita (mi amiga xD) pues aqui tienes tu fic a ver si te gusta *O* (Se lo pondré de forma más 'entretenida' para que no se le haga pesado, será versión Hetalia y un que otro OC)

Aclaro quien será cada personajito porque no será todo igual xD

Ellen: Lesoto (mi OC por si no la conocen ya 3)

Viola: Silesia (la OC de mi amiga Aurita, si leyeron otros fics mios ya de seguro la conocen. )

Gato(?): Será Prusia, él acompañará a Silesia, o sea, no será Prusia en versión gatito pero si será como otra personita así que la acompaña. (?)

Padre de Viola: Alemania. Bueno no es realmente su padre pero por este fic se le puede pasar por alto no creen?

Añadido- Rumanía, este también entrará a la casa y estará así como enamoradito de Lesoto(?) y al final... Bueno no spoilear por el fic pero quiero decir que aunque Lesoto muera él seguirá con ella (se imaginan como? se suicidara(?) pues no chicos no se sabe, deben imaginar o esperar pacientemente :3)

**Bueno, una vez dicho todo esto, se nota que las parejas serían: **PrusiaxSilesia & RumaníaxLesoto / GilbertxAura & VladimirxRitz

**Advertencia: **¡Ya dije que esto no es como el juego original así que no me vengan criticando ustedes que la historia original no es así porque ya lo sé y sé que muchos de ustedes me lo criticarán! Bueno, las demás advertencias ya las sabréis los que sabéis de "Majo no Ie", pero por si alguno recientito lo descubrió con este fic mio pues... es algo gore. Quiero decir es gore la historia en general, el transcurso no lo será mucho porque pues no se me da bien escribir ese género aunque me esforzaré u En cada capítulo haré un resumencito de lo que pasó en el capítulo anterior (obvio eso empieza en el cap 2, obvio que si, soy bien boba perdonen :'D), por si algun capitulo me sale mas gore que otro yo lo pondría en las advertencias, y si alguno quiere abstenerse a leerlo porque no le gusta pues lo leerá en el resumencillo, y se guiará más o menitos :3 Ay bueno ya dejo de enrollarme cual persiana así que empecemos!

* * *

Aura estaba tirada en el césped, se despertó mirando a ambos lados para encontrar a un lado a Prusia, que había estado tumbado con ella mientras dormía, abrazándola, y que le sonrió al verla despertar.

-Buenos días bella durmiente kesesese~!

A su otro lado, Vladimir estaba sentado algo más alejado de ella. Aura se levantó, y Prusia con ella. Se preguntó mentalmente cuanto tiempo se habría pasado durmiendo. Y recibió una respuesta.

-Nada del otro mundo, sólo una media hora. -Decía Rumanía. Aura le miró perpleja, ¿acaso sabía leer la ment-... Ah que demonios si era mago, claro... Debería dejar de pensar si no quería que él cotilleara sus pensamientos...

Prusia no sabía a qué venía lo que acababa de decir Rumanía pero lo ignoró para seguir a Aura, quien siguió un pequeño caminito en un intento de volver a casa. Se encontró enormes rosales que bloqueaban el único método de salida, a su lado, un pequeño pasadizo entre árboles. Y al final de este, un objeto brillante, y ligeramente punzante al tacto... Un machete. Un machete algo oxidado y desgastado. Lo tomó e intentó romper los rosales con él pero estaba demasiado deteriorado como para conseguirlo. Sin soltarlo volvió hacia donde estaba Vladimir, que no estaba muy lejos ya que sólo había andado unos 5 metros para encontrarse con aquellos rosales que le impedían volver. Vladimir seguía sentado en el suelo, hasta que Silesia recordó algo y escuchó a lo que dijo, mirándola.

- ¡Aish, qué cabeza! Vinimos aquí para ir a la casa de Ritz, pero también ese camino está bloqueado por rosales... Que son más pequeños... Y que tal vez... -Silesia se acercó a ellos lentamente, y estos sí consiguió hacerlos pedazos con el machete, después de esto se rompió en pedazos. Y ella miró al prusiano y al rumano con una sonrisa tonta. "Mira que soy tonta." Pensó.

Vladimir se levantó por fin, y adelantándose a Silesia caminó por aquel sendero que conducía a casa de Ritz, quien últimamente había estado aún más enferma y convenció a aquellos tres de visitarla. Prusia no tenía una buena impresión de esto, y miró de casualidad el bolsillo de Aura, del cual sobresalía un pequeño papel algo arrugado.

-Hey Aura, ¿qué llevas en el bolsillo?

-¿Hmm? -Preguntó Silesia extrañada. Miró su bolsillo y sacó tal papel. Tenía toda la pinta de ser una carta, pero estaba rota por la mitad así que no podía leerla entera. Recitó lo único que era legible en voz alta- -no me importa que vayas al bosque, sólo ten cuidado. Espero verte en casa pronto. -Al final de la carta, una firma de su padre Ludwig, más conocido como Alemania.

-Así que es una carta de West! Me pregunto que dirá la otra mitad.

-Seguro que la encontraremos luego. -Aura sonrió.

Vladimir había escuchado todo lo que Aura recitó, pero no se paró para hacerlo, siguió caminando y se paró frente a la casa de Ritz, era enorme... Una mansión, más que una casa. Pero vista desde fuera se veía terrorífica. ¿Y si fueran ciertos aquellos rumores de que la casa de Ritz estuviera encantada? Rumanía parecía ser el único al que no se le pasaban dudas por la cabeza sobre Ritz, ni sobre su casa, de nada. Tal acto fue tan raro que incluso hacía sospechar.

La puerta estaba ligeramente abierta, así que entraron. Silesia entró con algo de miedo, pero Gilbert tomó su mano para tranquilizarla. Rumanía entró a la única habitación que había en ese corredor. Cuando los demás entraron, murmuró algo, totalmente audible por el silencio aunque fuera un murmuro.

-No piséis aquella mancha de sangre, ¿está bien?

-Tonterías que pasa si la pis-. -Prusia no hizo caso y lo primero que hizo fue pisarla. Rápidamente Rumanía consiguió teletransportó a aquellos dos fuera de la habitación, excluyéndose a él. Desde fuera, se oyeron como las paredes se cerraron, acabando con esa habitación y creando de golpe dos pasillos en el mismo corredor en el que antes no había nada.

-¿¡Y-Y VLADIMIR!? ¡VLADIMIR! -Aura golpeó la pared donde debería seguir la puerta asustada. ¿Habría muerto... por sacarlos? Cuando quiso eliminar ese pensamiento se echó a llorar algo furiosa y siguió golpeando la pared, gritando ahora.- ¡VLADIMIR ERES IDIOTA! N-No debiste... E-Estúpido... -Tras el consuelo de Prusia, sollozó algo más calmada.

-Seguro que él está bien... Igual que nos teletransportó a nosotros fuera, él también habrá salido, no te preocupes. Debe estar con Ritz ahora mismo...

- J-Ja... Debemos apresurarnos y llegar a la habitación de Ritz.

En la pared apareció un mensaje tintado de rojo, era la letra de Rumanía, totalmente comprensible. "Venid a su habitación" decía.

* * *

¿?: R-Rumanía... -Susurró medio agonizando.

-Estoy aquí... _**Ritz**_. -Respondió Rumanía como si cada palabra le pesase una tonelada. Algo deprimido al verla en ese estado. - ¿Realmente... Quieres hacer esto...? Tracionarlos... A todos...

-Y-Yo... -Le costaba muchísimo hablar-. Siempre... Estuve sola... No quiero morir... -Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Vladimir, la oscuridad impedía ver ligeras lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos.

-No vas a morir... Estarás a salvo... _"Ahí"._

- ... Gr-racias... Vlad... -Nuevamente se durmió de nuevo. Su magia se descontrolaba mientras dormía, y seguramente pondría en peligro a Prusia y Silesia, pero necesitaba dormir... Lo necesitaba... Para olvidar el dolor.

* * *

¡AQUÍ ACABO CHICOS! Ya sé que es super corto pero es para dejaros con el suspense y para que esto sirve de "introducción" :33 ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! (Cuando pueda actualizaré La Leyenda de Windsord, lo mismo digo con Overprotective Hero. :3) Dejen sus reviews por favor y opínenme que les pareció :3


End file.
